


dance to the sound of silence

by agapi42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance to the sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloralouistra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/gifts).



“Romana? You wanted to see me?” Narvin asked, entering the Presidential Office.

She looked round from her position at the wide window, looking out over the Capitol. “Narvin, just in time. It's almost second suns-set!”

“And what relevance does that have? What?” he added, as Romana approached, holding out her hands expectantly.

She sighed, and took his unresisting hands in hers. “Narvin, tonight is Guardians' Eve.”

“And?” He glanced down at their hands. “No-one's celebrated it for centuries.”

“Heartshaven did. I kept it up. I used to dance with Leela.”

His hands might have tightened slightly round hers, but there was no trace of it in his tone as he said, “Really?”

“Oh, she said there was no life to it, like all our traditional dances, but she's very good at it nonetheless.”

“I'm not.”

“You learnt them all at the Academy, didn't you? Anyway, it's quite easy. You put your hand _here_ , then I step forward, then we go to the _side_... See,” she continued, “I knew you knew it.”

“Romana?” Narvin said after a microspan, _home_ a sharp tang in the back of his throat as he stepped through a pattern dredged up from deep in his memory.

“Hmm?”

“How do you know it's Guardians' Eve?”

“Well... the fact that we have someone to celebrate with is worth celebrating, don't you think?”

And the second sun set, as they danced to the sound of silence.


End file.
